Goblin Market
by Spinnd
Summary: The humans didn't understand the goblin, and neither it, them. But this might've been how it viewed them and responded, in that one hour on board the bus. *Massive spoilers for Midnight. Now complete.
1. The FruitCall

Disclaimer: All characters belong to BBC, and Russell T Davies

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to BBC, and Russell T Davies. I've just taken absolute creative liberties with the Shadow/Midnight character and ran.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for series 4 episode Midnight. No, seriously, this thing reads like a transcript. (You have been warned)

**Acknowledgements: **Doctor Who S4 Ep 10 Midnight (for almost wholesale quotings) and Wikipedia for Goblin Market (titles are from the poem)

**Author's Note:** It's a very experimental story, one that my muse wouldn't let me alone if I didn't write it. Loose writing style, very script-based, 1st person POV of the Shadow/Entity for the whole episode. Can make for confusing reading, and was pretty much written all in one night. (You have been warned)

Split into 5 chapters because it's really too long to read in one go. Will upload chapter at a time; the later chapters may need to undergo editing.

But aside from that, reviews and constructive criticisms are most welcomed. This is my take on the entity's character and motives in the show, so differing opinions are welcomed or at least anticipated. Thank you, and enjoy.

_Funny noise from crystal field. Louder now, louder, whirr and vroom and shaking. Funny noise, funny noise._

_Funny noise from funny shiny thing what is that thing? _

_Alive? Stopped moving. Alive? In crystal web caught thing there_

_Strange, strange, thing waiting for nothing sitting nothing what?_

_Have a look, have a look oh go go see _

_Hello?_

_Big. Shiny. Waiting for is it alive waiting for something? Maybe alive_

_Hello?_

_Quiet thing and sunlight skin and no not quiet – hard skin with skin noise, different noise _

_Empty funny hollow noise_

_Hello?_

_On the side at the back top and side and top._

_Hello?_

_OH. Many noise inside, much noise many noise many things inside dull sun skin, so noisy so loud alive? inside? things_

_Hello. Hello hello hello. Hello hello hello hello. Ahh ha funny._

_ –Listen-_

_Hello? Who?_

ITSCOMINGFORMEITSCOMINGFORMEITSCOMINGFORME

_Formeformeforme who? Hello? _ME ME ME

_Yes. Yes._

_Coming._


	2. Pellucid Grapes

For reference:

Italics: The Entity

Dash boundaries - -: Sky Silvestry

Normal font: Episode characters

- - - - - - - - - -

_No Light no Sun where is sun where is sun light no light so much noise_

-GEOUTAH-

_What? Hello?_

-GEOUPleashpleasgo-

_Noise stop. Stop no soft soft still there. Still. Hello. Hello. Don't_

-Cry-

_Don't cry. Hello. What are_

-You. Me. Human. She. Alive. Alive. What are you where am I who am I pleasepleaseplease–

_NO STOP_

_Too strong. Too strong. Soft, quiet. Shut, close._

_Close by, noise. Noise. Is close by. _

_Listen_

"Skaikenyooheame? Aryooalritekenyomovv, skai? Juslookame. Skaitsalriteijustwantyouta turn aroun and fase me."

_I don't –_

-Understand-

_I don't Understand?_

-Turn around and face me me MEHELPME-

_Turn around and face me_

_Face me? _

-Him. Man. Me. Eyes. Face. Turn. Turn Turnandhelpmeplea-

_LIGHT there there small lights big shadows. Many. One man._

"Sky?"

-Sky-

_Sky_

_"Sky?"_


	3. Russet and Dun

_Sky, she. Man, he._

-Man. He. Him. Doctor. Doctor. Eyes. Hair. Face. Voice. Helpmedoctor. Voice-

_Voice?_

"Are you alright?"

_Voice. His. Mine. Sky's. Voice._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Are you hurt?"_

"_You don't have to talk."_

_Talk. Voice. Me, mine, my. My voice. And in _

-English-

_English. New voice and new_

-Words-

_English voice and English words, words, many words._

"_Why's she doing that she's gone mad stop it I said stop it I don't think she can alright stop it this isn't funny shh shh sh shh all of you my name is Jethro Jethro leave it just shut up."_

-Them. People. Lady. Man. Boy. Man. He. She. Professor. Doctor. Somebodypleasegetm-

_Shh shh sh shh.. Voices and words. Talk and people. People is Them. The Doctor is Him._

"Why are you repeating? What is that, learning? Copying? Absorbing?"

"_Why are you repeating? What is that, learning? Copying? Absorbing?"_

_Learning. Copying. Absorbing. Learning. Copying. Repeating. Repeat: the square root of pi is one point sevenseventwofourfivethreeeightfivezeroninezerofivefive-onesixzerotwoseventwonineeightonesixsevenfoureightthreethreefouronewow._

"But that's impossible."

"She couldn't repeat it."

"Tell her to stop!"

_Voices! Voices, so many at once together all of them. Talking. So loud, so much-_

-Fear. Afraid. I'm-

_Fear, so much fear. Afraid? What? Why?_

"Just make her stop!"

_LIGHT. Light. Bright, look, there is light. Light and voices, mine and theirs. Mine, and theirs, our voices. Both, and together, two and one._

"_Doctor_,_ now _step back. I think _you should _leave her _alo_ne_."_

_My voice and their voice._

"_Sh_e_'s re_pea_ti_n_g. A_t_ ex_act_ly t_h_e _sa_me ti_m_e."_

_My voice is their voice._

"_Th_at'_s i_m_p_o_ssi_bl_e."_

_Voices. And the Doctor, the Doctor's voice._

"_N_ow_ th_e_n _S_ky, a_r_e yo_u_ S_k_y? _I_s Sk_y_ st_il_l i_n_ th_er_e? _M_rs. S_i_lve_str_y?"_

_His voice, he talks. And talks _

-A lot he talks a lot I-

_He talks a lot. And I listen, I_

-Hear herehelpme-

_Hear, can hear, his voice. Their voices. Just like they can hear their own. And he talks a lot but not a lot. Only talks_

-Foods-

_and_

-Names-

_and_

-Nonsense-

"_A_B_CD_E_F_G_HI_J_K_L_M_NO._" _

-PQRSTUVQXYZ-

_The alphabet. He talks the alphab-, wait, wait! _

"_Le_t'_s j_u_st m_o_v_e_ ba_ck_. _C_ome o_n_."_

_Where…? They, what?_

-Moved-


	4. Canker

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Editing has only made the story longer, so this will eventually run over 5 chapters to around 7 or 8. Thanks to all who've been reading and hanging in there thus far; it's not the easiest story, I reckon, and I'm sorry that the chapters will only get longer (such as this one). But really hope everyone's enjoying it so far. Cheers!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_They move. They can move. They move away. They stand in the back talking and they keep, and they keep giving me-my voice to their words_

-Rescue. Eyes. Goblin. Fruits. Rosetti. Helping. Helpm-

_But words, so many words._

-Goblin. Monster.-

_What do they –_

-Mean-

_mean? _

"_-we_n_t a_l_l _t_he _w_ay _ar_ou_n_d t_h_e _b_us un_ti_l _i_t fou_nd h_er."_

_Jethro. Professor. They don't understand. Doctor doesn't understand too, but he's not them. Not like them, he's_

-Different-

"W_e sho_ul_d t_hr_ow h_e_r o_ut_."_

"_C_an_ w_e d_o t_h_at?"_

"D_on't _b_e ri_d_i_c_ul_ou_s."_

"_S_h_e'_s_ st_il_l d_oi_ng _i_t. _J_us_t_ s_to_p _i_t. _S_t_o_p t_a_lki_ng_! S_to_p i_t_!"_

_What's he?_

-Angry, Biff, he's angry. Anger Panic-

_Anger? Panic? Panic and _

-Hysteria. Hysterical-

"_W_e_ c_an_'t t_hr_ow h_e_r ou_t_, _w_e can_'t_ e_v_en op_en_ t_he_ d_o_o_r_s."_

"_N_o_ o_n_e _i_s _g_et_t_i_n_g th_row_n ou_t_."_

"Y_es _w_e ca_n_."_

-Throw us out? Throw us out!-

_Wh- Throw us out?_

­-They want to throw us out!_-_

"No_w_ l_is_te_n_, a_l_l o_f_ y_ou_. _Fo_r al_l_ _w_e kno_w_, t_ha_t's a _br_a_n_d n_e_w l_if_e fo_rm_ o_ve_r t_he_re, a_nd_ _i_f i_t_'s co_me_ i_ns_ide t_o_ di_sc_ove_r_ _u_s, th_en_ w_h_at'_s_ i_t_ f_o_un_d_? T_hi_s li_t_t_le_ bu_nc_h _o_f _h_um_an_s, _wh_at d_o_ y_o_u a_mo_u_n_t _t_o? _M_ur_de_r?"

-Murder!-

_Murder? _

"C_ou_l_d_ y_o_u _a_c_t_u_al_ly _mu_r_d_er he_r_, a_ny_ o_f_ y_ou_? R_e_al_l_y?"

_Murder? What's murder?_

"I_'d _d_o i_t_." _

"_S_o_ wo_ul_d I. _

"_A_n_d _m_e."_

-They will kill us!-

_Kill? Kill. Not alive, dead, not alive. Sky dies, I die, they kill. They want to kill. Murder. Kill. They will kill me/her/us, all of them._

-Doctor!-

_The Doctor. Doctor doesn't kill. Doctor won't kill. Doctors don't kill. _

-Doctorhelpmehelpme-

_The Doctor can help, he can help. But them, the people- _

-They don't want his help Doctorplease-

_He can help. He's_

-Trying-

_trying to help, he's talking but they don't listen, they don't understand. They don't understand us, they don't understand him. They just want to kill, they just want to kill, they're all just_

-Screaming-

_at him. _

_"- _y_o_u_ w_er_e ta_lk_in_g_ t_o h_er, _t_hat _Sk_y w_om_an, _th_e _tw_o o_f y_ou _to_g_e_the_r_. I saw you."_

_"Yo_u c_a_l_l u_s_ h_u_ma_ns_, li_k_e _yo_u'_r_e n_o_t _on_e _o_f _u_s."_

_"_Yo_u've be_en_ lo_oki_n_g_ d_ow_n o_n_ u_s fr_om _t_he _m_om_en_t w_e_ w_al_ke_d i_n."_

_He's not one of them. He's not_

-Human-

_What is he? Who is he? He's _-Clever- _clever. Very, very clever. He's _-Cleverer- _than anyone here, the Doctor._

_"W_e_ th_ro_w h_i_m o_u_t a_s_ w_el_l." _

-No, Doctor!-

_Yes._

-What?-

_He can help us. Listen – what are they saying?_

"_P_erh_a_ps _y_ou co_ul_d _t_ell u_s_ _y_our name."

"_Wh_at d_oe_s _i_t _m_at_te_r?"

"Th_e_n _t_ell us!"

"J_oh_n _S_m_it_h."

"Your re_a_l nam_e_."

"He's l_y_ing. L_oo_k at _h_is f_a_ce."

_A name? The Doctor's name? His name, what's in a name, what's in his name? What is your name, Doctor? Oh yes, tell us, tell us._

-What are you doing?-

"H_e_'s be_e_n l_y_ing to us _f_rom the s_t_art."

_Name, Doctor._

"No o_n_e's c_a_lle_d_ Jo_h_n _S_mith, com_e_ o_ff_ i_t_."

_What is your name?_

"_J_ust say i_t_!"

_NamenamenameMedusaCascadenamenamenameDoctorNametellustellusyourname_

"St-stop!"


	5. Poison in the Blood

"She's stopped."

"_Wh_en _di_d sh_e_ – _n_o s_h_e _h_a_sn_'t, _sh_e's st_il_l do_in_g i_t_."

-What are you doing?-

_Shh shh sh shh. Wait._

"_Sk_y? Wh_at_ a_r_e _yo_u doi_n_g?"

"Doctor, it's you. She's only copying you."

"W_h_y _m_e? _Wh_y ar_e_ y_ou_ doi_ng_ t_h_is? _S_k_y_, s_to_p _i_t!"

"Look at them, the two of them."

-They're looking. They think he's-

_Yes. Yes. We need him, to be part of us. Don't you see? He can help us. We need him. We need his voice._

_"_I'_m_ _t_ry_in_g _to_ u_nd_ers_ta_nd."

-I don't understand-

"_Yo_u'_v_e c_a_ptu_re_d _m_y s_p_e_ec_h. Wh_at_ f_o_r?"

_He can save us. I'll show him how to save us, trust me._

-Trust you-

_Trust me._

"Wh_y?_ Be_ca_us_e_ I'_m_ t_h_e o_n_ly o_ne_ _w_ho _c_an _he_lp."

_Yes._

_"B_ut you_r_ ey_es_, t_he_y'_r_e _s_ay_in_g so_me_th_in_g e_ls_e."

_Try to understand, Doctor. Open your mind to understand. Let me in._

-But-

_"Wh_a_te_v_er y_o_u _wa_nt, _i_f i_t_'s l_if_e _o_r for_m_ o_r_ co_n_sci_ou_sne_ss_, y_o_u d_on_'t h_a_v_et_o ste_al_ i_t_. Y_ou_ c_a_n _f_i_n_d _i_t _w_i_t_ho_u_t hu_rti_ng _a_ny_on_e."_

_It's the only way, Sky. It's the only way to save us._

-No, but there has to be another-

"_A_nd I'_ll_ he_lp_ y_o_u."

_Yes. The Doctor helps us, see? It's the only way._

_"_Th_at's a pr_om_is_e_."_

-The only way?- _The only way_

-The only way- _Yes._

"S_o._"

_-T_h_e o_nl_y _w_ay-_

"_W_ha_t _d_o _y_o_u_ th_in_k?"_

_-_T_o _s_ur_vi_ve-_

"Do we have a deal?"

"Do we have a deal?"

_**What?**_

-_Hello Doctor-_


	6. False Waves

"She spoke before he did. Definitely."

"He's copying her."

"Doctor, what's happening?"

_**What's happening?**_

_-Thank you, Doctor-_

_**What are you doing?**_

"I think it's moved. I think it's letting me go."

"I think it's moved. I think it's letting me go."

_**Who are you? Who- you have to stop this.**_

_-I can't, Doctor. And I won't. You have to understand-_

_**Let me go.**_

_-No-_

"Mrs. Silvestry, is that you?"

"Yes. Yes, it's me. I'm coming back."

"Yes. Yes, it's me. I'm coming back."

_**This is wrong.**_

_-I'm me, I'm Sky. Don't you see, Doctor? It's me.-_

-Doctor?-

_-I'm Sky, and I live-_

_**It doesn't have to be like this.**_

"Look at me. I can move. I can feel again. I'm coming back to life."

"Look at me. I can move-"

_**I can't- . **_

"-I can feel again. I'm coming back to life."

_**Please, whatever you are, you can stop this.**_

_-It's not me that needs stopping, Doctor. It's your humans back there, standing with you a moment ago, screaming for blood and death and execution. You think I just absorb, and not learn? Learn, and not know, Doctor?-_

"Help me. Professor? Get me away from him."

"Help me, Professor? Get me away from him."

-Doctor? Can you hear me?-

_**Sky? Wait, Sky's still in there! You have to let her go. Listen to me. If you go, nobody dies. Not her, not you**_

_-And not you too, yes. But Doctor.-_

"Please."

"Please."

_­- I like it here.-_

"Oh thank you."

"Oh thank you."

_-And I like being alive-_

-I'm so sorry-

_**Sky! No, no…**_

_-She understands, Doctor. She wants to live too. And your humans; I can move now. They believe me-_

"It's gone. She's clean. It's passed into him."

"That's not what happened."

_-Most of them-_

_**They can't, they wouldn't. They'd know. They'd know.**_

_-They think it's you, Doctor. You're the one possessed now, you're the threat. When you're the threat, we are safe. It makes perfect sense: you die, we live. It is that simple-_


	7. Life Out of Death

**AN:** Final chapter, everyone. Thanks all those who've read thus far, and who've stuck with this rather boggling story. If you have any differing opinions though (as I'm sure you would), would love to hear your interpretations of the Entity since the Midnight script left its motives/characterisation pretty wide open. So – opinions and reviews are, as always, welcomed. Thanks. Hope you all enjoyed this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**What have you done to them? You've tricked them!**_

_- I did nothing, nothing at all. They have come to the conclusion by their own free will; Val, Jethro, even the Professor-_

"I'd say, from observation, the Doctor can't move. When she was possessed, she couldn't move-"

"So there we are then. The only problem we've got is this Doctor."

_**Oh Rassilon, no…**_

_-Survival instincts, Doctor. Please, try to understand-_

"It's inside his head."

_**NO.**_

"It's inside his head."

"It killed the driver, and the mechanic, and now it wants us."

"It killed the driver, and the mechanic, and now it wants us."

_**No… no, please. Don't do this.**_

_-Sshh, Doctor. You're scaring Sky-_

"But it's not him, it's her! He's just repeating!"

_**DeeDee. DeeDee, yes.**_

_-Why must__you make this so hard, Doctor-_

_**Survival instincts.**_

"From what I've seen, it repeats, then it synchronizes, then it goes on to the next stage. That's exactly what the Doctor said would happen."

"I saw it go into him. I saw it!"

"But she's the voice. Look at her! It's not possessing him, it's draining him."

_**They see it, they see it. They see you.**_

_-Not everyone, no. Only those who don't matter-_

"I saw her stealing his voice!"

"Someone shut her up!"

_**She has her voice. She can make them listen. She can.**_

_-Well. In that case, I'll need more from you, Telepath-_

_**Wh- No**_

"That's how he does it."

"That's how he does it."

_**NO! Get out, get out, please… no…**_

_-Don't fight, Doctor, it will only hurt you worse-_

"He makes you fight. Creeps into your head. And whispers."

"He makes you fight. Creeps into your head. And whispers."

_**Stop this, please! **_

"Listen. Just listen. That's him."

_**No no no, stop! Stop!**_

"Listen. Just listen. That's him."

_-Don't fight it, Doctor-_

"Inside."

"Inside."

_**Stop! Please! Stop!**_

"Get him out of my head!"

"We should throw him out!"

"Don't just talk about it! You're useless! Do something!"

_**No, please, don't, th-this isn't you…**_

"I will! You watch me. I'm going to throw him out!"

_**NO!**_

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

_-It's the only way, Doctor. And your humans know it-_

_**This isn't you… this isn't any of you… please**_

"Throw him out. Get rid of him. Now!"

"Throw him out. Ger rid of him. Now!"

"Don't!"

"It'll be you next!"

_**I'm going to die… Rassilon, the extonic rays**_

_-Will burn through your regenerations until there's not one left, yes-_

"Throw him out! Just do it!"

"Cast him out. Into the sun. And the night."

"Cast him out. Into the sun. And the night."

_**Regen- Y-You know?**_

_-I have your voice, as well as your mind, Time Lord. I sift through your memories like leaves of a book- _

"Molto bene."

"Molto bene."

_-Italian. French.- _

"Allons-y!"

"Allons-y!"

_-English, 5 billion other languages, but…where's Gallifreyan?-_

_**No… no…**_

_-Where's Gallifrey? Your home, oh…you have no home. You're truly fascinating, Doctor. What's become of your home?-_

"The Starlight Wastes. The Emptiness. The Midnight Sky."

_-I only wish we had more time. But I'm afraid this is goodbye, Doct-_

"It's her!"

_-What?-_

"She's taken his voice!"

_-What? Wait, no, stop!-_

_­_-Doctor?-

_**Sky...**_

-Doctor?-

_**I'm so sorry…**_

_-NO-_

"**NO!"**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"It's gone. It's gone. Itsgoneitsgoneitsgoneitsgone…It's gone…"


End file.
